Infinite the Jackal vs Emerald Sustrai
Description EmeraldInfinite.png|RoadRollerDio You aren't drunk, it's only an illusion (Universe) PNG.png|UniverseAwesome777 In a battle of mind boggling villains and their illusionary powers, who shall come out on top. Infinite and his Phantom Ruby, or Emerald Sustrai and her semblance. Introduction Aqua: Ah, the powerful art of illusions. Who'd have thought that having that one power could make you so formidable. Octoling: Well certainly Dr. Eggman and Cinder Fall, because thanks to them we have two ass kicking illusionists working for the big bad of their universes. Infinite, the last surviving member of the Jackal Squad and head of Eggman's army. Aqua: And Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall's right hand girl in Cinder's faction. Octoling: I'm Octoling and she's Aqua. Aqua: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Infinite Aqua: Good and evil. Two factions that war over each other so much to the point that you can't have one without the other. Octoling: One world with a true glimpse of that is the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, in which the blue hedgehog himself sets out to permanently abolish the domination plans of supposed genius Dr. Eggman. The legendary war between the two is one that will still be told for many years to come, but for the minor villains involved in the story, ehhhh, not so much. Aqua: Enter the Jackal Squad, a feared group of Jackal mercenaries that stole valuables from wealthy and powerful individuals in order to sell them on and make a profit. This team were feared on Sonic's world for their fearsome status as vicious thieves, and were known to be unstoppable. Octoling: And, as with all infamous people, this led their leader, Zero the Jackal, to let the power go to his head. So it seemed fitting for him to meet his match when he and his team targeted Dr. Eggman himself. Aqua: But rather than killing the young jackal on the spot, Eggman took a liking to him for his guts and willpower. For Eggman, this kid and his squad were perfect for his empire. Octoling: Until Shadow the Hedgehog came along. In a Sonic Team raid on one of Eggman's many bases, Shadow waltzed on in and slaughtered the Jackal Squad, leaving Zero alive to reflect on how 'weak' and 'pathetic' he truly was. Shadow's words, not mine. Aqua: So that day was when Zero the Jackal became something better. Imbued with the power of the Phantom Ruby, a new gem Eggman had discovered, and wearing a mask to conceal his fractured identity, Zero was now known only as Infinite. Octoling: And with the Phantom Ruby by his side, Infinite actually managed to take down Sonic the Hedgehog himself, beginning the six month reign of Dr. Eggman and the 'War to Take Back the Planet'. Canon name for the events, just saying. Aqua: But in the end, Infinite was defeated, but held up a damn good fight in the process, being way more persistent to kill Sonic than even Metal Sonic himself. But, of course, Sonic's defeat couldn't have been luck. It was all thanks to Infinite's abilities, which we shall go over right...